


Smile

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: House of WaxCharacters: Vincent, Bo,Relationship: Vincent/readerRequest: Do you write for house of wax? I would love to have your take on how Vincent falls in love with a victim or even a childhood friend. If you don't write for him, it's fine! I love all your other works, especially your hills have eyes and Texas chainsaw!! Keep up the good work.





	Smile

Fandom: House of Wax   
Characters: Vincent, Bo,   
Relationship: Vincent/reader   
Request: Do you write for house of wax? I would love to have your take on how Vincent falls in love with a victim or even a childhood friend. If you don't write for him, it's fine! I love all your other works, especially your hills have eyes and Texas chainsaw!! Keep up the good work.  
When Bo first came across you, there was only reason to lure you back to his house. But then his opinion quickly changed. He had went through your bags quickly when you weren’t around and found all your sketch pads, art supplies and finished works and that got the clogs in his mind ticking.   
Vincent had been becoming a little bit agitated as of late. He had so much to do with his sculptures in both making new ones and maintaining older ones. Not only that, but Bo was sure he was lonely.   
So when he realised you might be a match for his twin, he wasted no time bringing you back. He told Vincent you were going to help with chores and traps and that he had to keep any eye on you. Bo wasn’t stupid, you wouldn’t wake up and be thrilled to be here. But if you didn’t settle down after a month or so, they could just cage you, or find another. Surely it wouldn’t matter to Vincent.   
Bo heard Vincent moving down stairs and begin to climb the stairs. His eyes moved to your body which he placed on the table. He had cleaned the blood off your face and tried to make you look a little bit less grubby. He had handcuffed your ankles to the table leg in case you woke up and tried to scramble.   
the door to the basement was thrown open and Vincent walked out, his head low and his hands looked like they had seen better days. He seemed to have burned himself on the wax a few times while working on the new sculpture. Not anyone you knew. No, you had crossed Bos path alone. But there had recently been two people wandered into the village. They were no threat now.   
“Y’ah alright?” Bo asked, walking into the living room and blocking your body from Vincent who didn’t even glance past Bo. He went straight to the draws and started looking for something.   
Bo walks up behind him and looks round his shoulder to see him pulling out a bandage out and wrapping it around his hand.   
Bo decided to leave him for a moment, so he took a step back and turned, walking over to the counter to grab a glass of water.   
When he turned back to him brother, he got the reaction he was hoping for.   
Vincent had turned around and seemingly froze in place, staring at your sleeping form. He stood for a moment before cautiously approaching you. his reacted out a shaking hand had gently moved a strand of hair off of your sleeping features. He tilted his head to the side slowly, as if falling into a trance.  
“Shes yours.” Bo told Vincent, the smirk of Bo’s face undeniable. Because he knew he had Vincent right back in the palm of his hand.   
Some people from Bo’s childhood would say his was evil and some might say he was stupid. But he certainly wasn’t both. Bo was smart.   
Bo had caught you and knocked you out, which will make you scared of him but hopefully not Vincent (completely at least). You see, Vincent would act as a barrier between Bo and you, meaning you would cling to Vincent for safety. And Bo gave you to Vincent, so he would say nicely in his place.   
‘circle of order’ ran through Bo’s mind as he watched Vincent lower himself slowly down to kneel on the floor to look at you a little closer.   
But Bo didn’t imagine for one second that you would grow to be such a big part of his family and he might find a sister/brother love for each other, to the point that Bo would often make sure you were happy before Vincent.   
But he never got too comfortable.   
\------------- time skip ------------  
You sat on the couch, your legs crossed and the remote for the TV sitting to the side of you. It was late and dark out. Vincent had spent the whole day making small figures of sheep for a farm that the two of you had been working on for a few weeks. It was nearly done, but you found the small fiddly bits too much so Vincent had allowed you to go relax while he finished up.   
Bo was out at the garage and had said he would be there most of the night. Something about Lester messing about with the truck again and Bo having to fix it.   
You didn’t mind too much. It gave you some time to yourself without Bo breathing down your neck.   
You barely remember the first week when you woke up. It was so full of fear, nausea and worry that some part of you must have blocked it out. But you did remember Vincent. He had tried his best with you, offering you food and water along with water. He reminded you of the way someone would act when trying to earn the trust of a pet.   
Bo had put on a bit more of an act in front of you, making you feel very threatened and scared, but Vincent would put himself between you and Bo. And just as Bo intended, you quickly began to trust Vincent. And Vincent adored you from the start. You were like his little doll. He found you completely and utterly beautiful.   
He kept you safe and somewhat happy. Slowly but surely, you began to rather enjoy your life at the Sinclair house. Some part of you suspected Stockholm syndrome was playing a part in your attachment to Vincent but you would shrug it off because… because he needed you.   
As much as you depended on him, he seemed to depend on you. He wanted you to be apart of his life and share his passions with you.   
You knew about the fate of the people who entered Ambrose. At first, you had been disgusted and appalled, but then you walked in on Vincent as he worked with the wax. You became transfixed by his talent and his ability to completely recreate these people and make them so lifelike again. This strange and morbid fascination kept you from interfering with the victims.   
He gave you your freedom back, quicker than Bo wanted but you were grateful and followed the rules.   
You never felt like you belonged anywhere or that anyone really cared for you. One time, you had had your first chance to run. Vincent was downstairs and Bo had run down to the town. You ended up standing at the door, looking out over the town and into the woods.   
You could have run, and you would have got a big head start.   
But where would you go? No one would be looking for you. you didn’t have many friends and none close enough to start a search for you. and you had no family.   
You had stepped back, closed the door over and went to join Vincent downstairs.   
That was how you ended up as a permanent part of the Sinclair house as Vincent’s assistant. You got to your feet and ventured down to the basement to find Vincent.   
you found him dipping a paintbrush into a dark brown paint. You looked over and saw the wax statue that was nearly fully set in the chair. There had been 3 people who had been unfortunate enough to wander into the town.  
Bo had caught two of them, and one was tied up in the other room and the second was sitting under the wax. You couldn’t wait for the wax to set because Vincent had promised to let you help with sculpting it since you had never done a project this big before.   
“Vincent?” You call out, informing him of your presences as you sat by his side.   
He turned his head towards you, nodding a little before returning to his painting. You picked up the paint jar, looking at the thick paint inside.   
“Is it dry yet?” You asked, hoping your naive eye was wrong as you looked back to the body.   
Vincent turned to look at it before shaking his head. You sighed, a little annoyed. You saw Vincent’s shoulders move in a chuckle at you before returning to his work.   
leaning on the table, you propped your head on your hand as you watched Vincent.   
You couldn’t explain your strange fascination with the man before you. And despite you apart adoration for him, nothing romantic ever seemed to evolve, at least right now. Even Bo thought you would be more of a romantic partner for Vincent, but he never seemed to pursue it. Maybe it was its own personal self confidence issues or his fear or rejections, you didn’t know because he clearly adored you.   
But you would wait until he was ready.   
\-------time skip ----------  
You woke up to Bo screaming in anger at the top of his voice. You were in your bed, although you fell asleep on the desk next to Vincent. He must have carried you up to your bed.   
You had little time to think before you heard another angry scream and you jumped from your bed and ran to the stairs. You listened, worried someone might be inside the house. You knew there was still 2 people around somewhere. But then you heard Bo mumbling about having to find them.   
You quickly descended the stairs, still slightly dazed and disoriented.   
“Whats going on?” You asked, walking into the kitchen and seeing the twins. Vincent was closest to you, and immediately walked up to you, pushing on your shoulder and pointing back to the stairs.  
“What?” You stayed where you were, apart from stumbling back a little from the force of his pushes.   
“Someone got out.” Bo said, in a deadpan voice.   
“Out? Oh god.” Your eyes grew wide. If someone managed to get to the real world, they would bring the police back here. You would never see Vincent again. What if they killed him? You had a somewhat alibi, since there was still handcuffs in certain rooms like on your bed which use to be put on your ankle at night. The police would assume you were kept here against your will or out of fear.   
“What are we going to do?” You looked to Bo, who seemed to be proud that you had assumed him the authority figure in this situation.   
“just try to figure out where he would have got to.” Bo then pulls out a map he kept in the kitchen draw and laid it on the table and started to talk to Vincent about where the guys van had been. But something from outside drew your attention.   
Flashing lights, coming from the town.   
You walked to the window in the living room and pulled back the curtain to see a number of the lights from the town being turned off and on again in rapid succession. You knew exactly what this meant. He was inside the house, down in the basement. Probably looking for the light switch for the hall down there.   
“Guys?” You called, not talking your eyes off the light show but you heard both Vincent and Bo walk up behind you.   
Turning to look up at them, you saw a sadistic grin grow across Bo’s features as his attention turned to the hallway to the basement.   
Bo started to walk down to the basement while Vincent went back to the kitchen, returning with a large kitchen knife. You thought it must have been for himself, but he grabbed your right hand and put the handle in it, holding your small hand in both his big ones. You understood.   
“Stay safe.” You whispered to him, raising your hand so you could press a soft kiss to his knuckles. You were certainly worried and, even if you knew they would win, the thought of Vincent getting hurt made your stomach twist.   
Vincent stay still only for a moment before Bo shouted on him and he had to leave you.   
\---------time skip -----------  
When Bo finally came back up stairs, he was limping but seemed in good spirits despite the blood splatter that covered his torso.   
“Might wanna go help that boyfriend of yours.” He somewhat sneered at you, as if it was an inside joke you weren’t aware of.   
“Is he hurt?” You quickly stand from your seat in the corner and started to head towards the basement.   
“Little.” Bo shrugged as he went to the kitchen and pulled out the vodka.   
You bolted down the stairs to the basement, desperately searching for Vincent. When you found him, he was slumped at his work bench with a mirror in his hand as he seemed to press something to his mask on his face.   
“Vincent?” You called his name as you approached him. You didn’t want him to jump or get a fright when he realised you were there.   
He turned his head ever so slightly then went back to the mirror. You walked up to his left and he flinched away, turning his back to you.   
“Whats wrong? Are you hurt?” You reach out and rest your hand on his shoulder, trying to look in to his mirror and see what was going on. He still had his mask on, and judging from the spoon in his hand that he seemed to be using to smooth out something on his mask, it had been damaged. “Let me help, please.” You sat down to his left, running your hands down so you could cling to his left arm. He tensed at the action, before reluctantly turning to you.   
As you thought, someone seemed to have slashed a knife at him, just catching his left cheek. He was trying to smooth out the wax there, but he seemed to be shaking too much.   
Smiling, you gently took the spoon from his hand and started at the bottom of the slit. You could feel he had headed the head of the spoon first, so the wax was a little easier to control.   
But then you saw something that made your heart jump.   
there was a little blood dripping down his neck.   
“Your mask. Could, could I see beneath it?” You cautiously ask, not daring to look in his eyes as you gently pressed the heated spoon to the scrapped area and smoothing it out.   
Vincent’s whole body tenses up and he then grabbed the spoon from your hand, making you jump back.   
“You have blood under your mask. Please, I just want to make sure it doesn’t need stitches and that it will heal right.” You reach out to him and wipe your fingers on his neck, so some blood got on the tips. When you pulled your hand back and presented your evidence to Vincent, his eye widened.   
You knew about what lay beneath the mask, despite never seeing so yourself. You had found pictures in the house of Bo and Vincent when they were still connected and when he was younger. You had said that you would wait till he was ready to show you, but now you knew that couldn’t happen.   
“Vincent?” you cooed his name in a soft voice. “please?”   
The inner battle he seemed to be having with himself broken when you said ‘please’.   
slowly, with shaking hands, he reaches up and pulled the mask from his face and placing it in front of himself on the table. He sat facing forward so you could only see the left side of his face, which looked relatively normal. In fact, you thought he looked rather handsome. As you thought, there was a small cut in his cheek which only looked like it had grazed the skin and didn’t look deep at all.   
but something didn’t feel right. He kept his gaze straight in front of him, refusing to look at you.   
Frowning, you stood up and turned so you could sit on the edge of the table and he turned his face to the left, denying you that side of his features.   
looking to your side, you saw a clean cloth. Grabbing it, you moved a little closer to Vincent as you reached out and started to wipe away the blood that had dripped down his cheek and neck. He seemed to relax a little as you saw to the slight cut on his cheek without pushing him.   
“It’s a good thing you wore that mask. I think it’s the only reason the cut isn’t as bad as it couldn’t have been.” You said, trying to make him feel a little more comfortable. He nodded slightly, a small smile dawning his thin lips.   
You couldn’t help but beam at him.   
“I think that’s the first time ive ever seen you smile.” You couldn’t stop your heart from doing flips in your chest. How such a small thing could set your world on fire, you would never know.   
But then Vincent did something he instantly regretted. He was so use to being around you with the mask. And for a moment, he forgot he didn’t have it.   
He turned his face towards you, looking up at you. and in doing so, he showed you the right side of his face.   
He had no features on this side, only scared flesh. He was missing his right eye and the flesh dipped inward instead of out where he cheek would have been. It reached down, only slightly effecting the corner of his lip and nose.   
You couldn’t help but take a sharp breath because you didn’t expect it to look so painful. What must he have gone through to get scaring such as that during the operation? Did it hurt him, even now?  
Your heart ached for him as you took in his full face for the first time. But Vincent quickly realised his own mistake.   
His eye widened and he quickly tried to cover his face with his hands, shrinking away from you as he tried to find the mask with the other.   
You quickly grabbed the mask from in front of him, holding it against your chest as you hoped you use it as some kind of leverage.   
He froze when he realised you had his mask, refusing to meet your gaze.   
Reaching out, you gently took the hand that covered his face and pulled it down. Once you were sure he wasn’t going to recover himself again, you gently took his chin and moved him to look towards you again, his eye still refusing to look up at you. in fact, you were sure he was close to tears. His shoulders were shaking, and it was as if he were fighting ever instinct he had not to either run or push you out the way.   
“you know,” You drew attention up as you placed the mask to the side of you farthest away from his reach. “I much prefer you without the mask. I like your smile.”   
Vincent opened his mouth slightly, his expression showing one of shock at your words. But you just smiled down at him. You moved your hand from his chin to move a stand of long hair from his right side, afraid it might be hurting him. He seemed to not know what to do next, and you didn’t blame him. While his mother and father obviously loved him, they wanted to keep his face hidden for fear of people making fun of him and ruin his soft nature. When they past, Bo got more abusive and he probably never heard a good comments about his face.   
“Anyway, I have a bone to pick with you.” You cross your arms, pretending to be cross. “I told you to stay safe and you got hurt.”   
Vincent instantly saw you were kidding when he saw the small smirk on your face despite your body language. He smiled, shaking his head slightly at your pretend scolding.  
“You gotta be more careful. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” You dropped the anger side, your voice shaking slightly as you thought of the worse case scenarios. You looked down, and he could easily see the worry in eyes.   
Vincent stood, pushing the chair he had been sitting in backwards. He stepped in front of you and you immediately leaned forward to wrap your arms around his neck and hug him. His arms engulfed you as always and you rested your head against his check, hearing his racing heart. You couldn’t help but feel safe and secure in his arms.   
Looking up to him, you couldn’t help but feel that drive of love.   
Because you loved him.   
The realisation dawned on you and, before you could even stop yourself.   
moving closer, you press your lips to his. You felt his body tense but he was eager to accept your affections and return them tenfold. He pulled you closer to him and you moved your legs apart so he could step between them. You were pressed against his body, wrapped in his arms as he kissed you back, hard.   
You just wanted him to feel loved and valued, to know you truly didn’t care about his features and that you adored him in every way. You ran your hands down either side of his neck before moving your right hand up to cup his left cheek.   
When you pulled back, you were left panting and you head was spinning. Your somewhat dazed expression seemed to cause Vincent some concern as he ducked his head slightly to check you were okay.  
“No ones ever kissed me like that.” you smiled, showing it was certainly a good thing. A small nod from Vincent and the pink in his left cheek told you he was exactly the same.   
But then loud voices from up stairs made you jump. You looked up to the ceiling, hearing Bo and Lester arguing upstairs. Lester normally stayed in a small house on the other side of town because he and Bo butted heads so often. But apparently, he had come to the house.   
You didn’t like it when they argued because they could get violent and throw things at each other. One time, a picture frame had missed Bo and hit you. Vincent had pulled you out of the room and Bo went mental at Lester.   
Vincent moved out of your arms, walking to the door that led to the room and shut if over, somewhat stifling the shouting. When he returned to you, he reached out and cupped your cheek, his thumb stroking you lovingly.   
You quickly cover his hand with your own and turn to kiss the palm before looking back to him.   
Vincent takes a moment before diving back in for another kiss. And judging by the argument raging upstairs, the two of you had more than enough time to satisfy that craving before going back to the rest of the house.


End file.
